


soft and swift

by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smol cute beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/pseuds/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss happens by accident and it's not really a first kiss, not by most people's standards. </p><p>(Accidental, absent-minded kisses happen, and Jason is particularly gleeful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft and swift

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my tumblr and I know how annoying it can be to try and find something on tumblr, so I thought I'd put it on here as well. 
> 
> Self-indulgent fluff, please do not judge me!

Their first kiss happens by accident, and it isn’t really a first kiss, not by most people’s standards.

It happens in the infirmary, which is full, as usual, with a fresh batch of idiots. Will twirls his stethoscope around his finger as he examines his latest patients leg. 

“I still think the climbing wall should have fake lava on it, not the real stuff,” Will says grumpily, storming over to where Nico is organising bandages just to have something to do. “I like a challenge as much as the next Demi-god, but we all get hurt enough as it is without falling into molten liquid and getting dismembered in a place where we’re supposed to be safe. Besides, where do they even get lava from?” 

“You’ve told me this a thousand times,” Nico tells him, stacking up several boxes of plasters. Truthfully, he never minds listening to Will rant. “Besides, this place isn’t exactly what I’d call safe. We’ve had countless battles, several spies and traitors, and hundreds of invading monsters that mostly want to kill Percy.” 

Wills face does something odd, the way it always does when Nico so much as mentions Percy Jackson. He doesn’t quite understand it, but it gives him butterflies every time. Will huffs and inches closer, leaning over Nico to grab at a swathe of fresh bandages. He dislodges Nico’s neat pile, sending medical equipment cascading all over the counter. Nico shoots him a glare. 

“That took me ten minutes,” Nico says darkly. He swipes at Will, who ducks out of the way with a grin. 

“Well then, I’ve just given you an extra ten minutes in my company,” Will says cheekily. “You should be thanking me.” 

“Thank you,” Nico says dryly, and then kicks Will in the shin, hard. 

“I can see that I’ve arrived in an extremely professional moment of the conversation,” Jason announces magnanimously, appearing out of thin air to drape an arm around Nico’s shoulders. Ever since Nico allowed him one hug, Jason has taken it as permission to constantly invade his space. It doesn’t annoy Nico even half as much as he pretend it does. 

“I’m always very professional, I’ll have you know,” Will says, wiggling a bandage in Jason’s face. Jason cups a hand around his ear and frowns dramatically. 

“What was that?” Jason half-shouts. “I couldn’t hear you over the cries of pain filling the infirmary.” 

Will rolls his eyes and heads towards his patient, flapping a dismissive hand at them both. 

“You’re blind, not deaf,” Nico says, reaching back to tap Jason’s glasses. Jason pulls them down his nose and frowns at Nico over them, heaving a theatrical sigh. 

“My my, Nico,” Jason says, placing a hand to his temple. “Do I need to explain short-sightedness to you again? Obviously you’re very behind in your definitions, aren’t you? Let Professor Jason help you out.” 

Nico shoves Jason’s glasses back up his nose and watches impassively as the other boy stumbles back. 

“Rude,” Jason says cheerfully. “Anyway, it’s time for lunch. I came to drag you up there, since that’s the only way to get you to eat anything.” 

Nico rolls his eyes. “I’m not a child. I can eat later, anyway, I’m busy.” 

“No you’re not,” Will says, storming back towards him with a hard look in his eyes. “You’re going with Jason. You can bring the food back here, if you like, just as long as you eat something.” 

Nico glares half-heartedly, glancing from Will to Jason and then back to the pile of bandages. Truthfully, he’s not particularly interested in tidying up, but he likes being in the infirmary. It’s comfortable, and quiet, and he gets to spend time with Will. 

“I’ll bring it back here,” Nico says hesitantly, leaning a little closer to Will. “You want anything?” 

Jason makes a small noise of triumph. 

“Yeah, grab me a sandwich?” Will asks, the hard look melting into a smile. 

“Sure,” Nico says, nodding. “No tomato, right?” 

Will beams. “You know me so well. Thanks,” and then he leans down and kisses Nico clumsily on the cheek. 

It isn’t until he pulls away that Nico even registers the kiss. They both freeze. Jason begins to choke on air and Nico watches the sudden realisation dawn on Will, watches the panic make his eyes go wide. It’s strange, because Will’s normally so sure of himself, so confidently invading Nico’s space, making himself at home there. 

“Oh my gods,” Jason says, sounding gleeful. 

Nico is barely resisting the urge to shadow-travel away when Jason grabs his arm and starts hauling him towards the door. Will watches them to, looking as stunned as Nico feels. 

“We’ll be back, with food!” Jason yells, and then yanks Nico out of the infirmary, but not before Nico sees the beginnings of a smile light up Will’s face. 

They’re halfway up the hill before Jason stops and puts his hands on Nico’s shoulders, wheeling them around. 

“I’m guessing from the poleaxed expression on your face, that that’s the first time he’s kissed you,” Jason says, raising an eyebrow. 

“The glasses aren’t just for show, then,” Nico says, a little slowly. “You do have a brain in there. And did you swallow a dictionary? Who says poleaxed?” 

“English Majors,” Jason says, not missing a beat. “Or potential ones, anyway. I can see you’re still your usual charming self.” 

Nico raises his fingers to touch his cheek. He can still feel the ghost of Wills lips there, soft and swift. Then he hurriedly drops his hand and fixes Jason with a defensive look. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“I honestly thought your brain had fallen out of your ear and onto the floor, which wouldn’t be sanitary, for one thing, especially not in an infirmary.” Jason shrugs. “Plus, you’ve had the biggest crush on him for the better part of three months, and he just kissed you.” 

“On the cheek,” Nico emphasises. “He kissed me on the cheek. And it was an accident, you saw his face, he probably does it all the time to other people and accidentally did it to me.” 

“Well that’s total crap,” Jason says cheerily. “He kissed you.” 

“On the cheek,” Nico says again, although he can’t help the small flutter of hope that springs to life inside of him. 

“He kissed you,” Jason says, sing song. 

“Who kissed you?” Piper asks, strolling towards them with a delighted expression. 

Nico groans and puts his head in his hands, mostly to hide his grin. One thing’s for sure, Will is so getting tomato in his sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at 'thealmostrhetoricalquestion' :)


End file.
